


The Rest of It

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oblivious Dean, On a hunt, PWP, Sam Knows, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel  finally figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of It

 

Dean swore loudly as he dumped a half naked Castiel onto the bed. Sam only looked slightly better, the edge of panic that had been in both their eyes had started to recede as soon as Castiel’s jacket had come off. The angel’s moans had slowed then, becoming less intense. When the shirt had come off he’d settled into a low hum of discomfort.

“I’ll take care of the research,” Sam said as he took a deep breath. “You’re sure he’ll be alright?”

Dean wasn’t sure, not really, but it made sense and the last thing he needed was Sam hovering over him. The town library was just a block away and they needed to know what had happened in that damn building.

“Yeah Sam. Go figure it out so we can end this bitch.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, taking a last look at the angel on the bed. He dropped one hand on Castiel’s back, hoping it gave some small measure of comfort. “I’ll be back Cas. Dean’s gonna take care of you.”

Dean took a small moment and let himself watch his little brother. Huge ass mammoth that he was, he still had the heart of a small boy, eager to comfort the people he loved and to kick the ass of whatever did it. As an adult, he was pretty good at both.

“You’re really sure?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah. I’m sure we’ll all get through this with a lot less scars if we’re not trying to squeeze Castiel into the tub together.”

Sam gave a small grin and that’s exactly why Dean had said it. He gave Sam his brightest big-brother-knows-best smile and his brother just shook his head.

“Alright Dean, I’m going. I’ll just be down the street though. I’ll call when I’m done. Bring dinner back?”

“Yeah, that’d be great Sammy.”

When Sam was out the door, Dean turned back to the angel on the bed. He stooped down and began to slide Castiel’s shoes off.

“Alright Cas, I know you can hear me. I know you aren’t unconscious. I don’t know how much you’ve been listening to though so just try to pay attention. I don’t want to find any of my bits and pieces suddenly damaged because you didn’t understand. I’m taking your clothes off, and then we’re getting you in the shower.”

He pulled Castiel’s socks off and threw them by his shoes, then gently turned him over to get to his belt. He kept his voice calm and smooth while he did it. “Whatever this ghost is, it sure did a number on that place. Ectoplasm was everywhere and none of us realized how that would affect you, especially not while you’re cut off from heaven. We realized after it attacked you that you were reacting to it so we got you out.”

He had the belt and top button undone as he started pulling the zipper down. “Soon as your jacket came off you got a little better so we figured we were better off getting you back here, making sure we got it all off. Just bare with me and we’ll get you in the shower, all cleaned up, and we’ll see about getting you something clean to wear.”

Dean pulled the rest of Castiel’s clothes off then, keeping his movements very clean and efficient. It was hard not to admire the long expanse of his legs, the trim waist, or the-

“Dean?”

Dean looked up to see Castiel stirring. He was trying to sit up and that in itself was a good sign. “Hey Cas. Welcome back to the land of the living. Um… sort of.”

“I don’t feel so good.”

“No, you don’t. Do you remember?”

“Shower.” Castiel said after a moment. “You were helping me rinse the rest of the evil off.”

“Yeah. Just stay here a minute and I’ll get the water running.”

Dean didn’t wait for an answer. It wasn’t like the angel could do much anyway. Most of the ectoplasm was off but that didn’t mean he was back to normal. He started the water in the shower, making sure the temperature was warm enough then went back in the other room.

Castiel was lying on the bed staring up at him.

“Come on Cas.” He said, leaning down, helping the angel stand up. Castiel’s legs were wobbly underneath him so Dean led him into the other room and sat him on the floor of the tub under the spray. He managed to soak his shirt in the process so he threw it on the floor of the bathroom as he sat on the toilet lid, watching Castiel.

“Feels better.” Castiel said after a few minutes.

Dean tried not to look up but it was impossible. The angel’s face was turned up into the spray, tiny droplets catching on his eyelashes as he kept his eyes closed. The water was returning some of the flush of color to his skin and Dean felt himself relaxing a little bit.

“Not enough.” Castiel said softly as he pushed against the tub, trying to stand up. Dean was moving already, reaching for the angel to help steady him.

“Damn it Cas, just relax alright? You need to take it easy.”

The angel leaned his head back against the shower wall, his hands clutched at Dean’s arms where he held him up. “That’s what I needed.” The angel said, his voice sounding a little better as he finally opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

“What?”

“You.”

Dean didn’t have any idea what the angel was talking about, but Castiel didn’t give him time to ask.

“The ectoplasm … it’s pure negative energy. As soon as it hit me I could feel it draining me. I can fight demons and I can fight hell, but that sort of unadulterated hate leeching into my skin is too much.” He pulled Dean’s hand up to rest over his heart, taking a steadying breath as he did so. “The evil is gone but washing it away doesn’t replenish what it took.”

“What…” Dean didn’t trust his voice so he stopped, taking a deep breath to try to steady it. “What do you need Cas?”

“Just touch me Dean. I need to feel the goodness in you.”

“Not sure I’m the best one for that sort of thing Cas.”

Blue eyes focused on him, unblinking and with preternatural intensity. “Yes. You are.”

He couldn’t look away, wasn’t sure how long it took before he finally nodded. He let go of Castiel and took a step back, surprised that the angel was managing to stay upright on his own but glad enough for the momentary space.

Castiel leaned his head back against the wall and Dean watched, wondering how pure the angel would think he was if he voiced the things his mind kept wandering to. “Touch me,” he said, as if Dean hadn’t been wanting to do that since they’d found him after the apocalypse began.

He wasn’t sure he could do this, but the alternative was to watch Castiel suffer and he didn’t have it in him to do that. Instead, he pulled at the button of his jeans, then let them drop to the bathroom tile. His boxers followed as he pulled the shower curtain back far enough to let him in.

He had a plan, he’d always been good at making plans on the spur of the moment, so he reached for the soap without thinking about the dripping wet angel behind him. The water spray felt good on his back as he turned, lathering up his hands.

“Two birds with one stone right?” He said to Castiel. “Get you all cleaned up and get you the touch therapy you need.”

His tone was light, but the look Castiel gave him was anything but. He ignored it though in favor of pressing his hands to the angel’s shoulders. He watched the white suds cover the other man’s body, watched the way his lips parted in pleasure. He couldn’t remember if Castiel had ever mentioned taking a shower.

“This your first shower Cas?” He asked softly, keeping his eyes on his hands as they rubbed circles into the man’s chest.

“Yes,” the word was groaned out, Castiel’s voice darker than Dean had ever heard it before. “It feels … your hands … feel decadent.”

Dean cleared his throat, a million bad lines coming to his head about his miracle hands and the heavens and yet he couldn’t speak a one. This wasn’t some girl he’d leave behind. It was an angel of the lord who had defied orders to help him try to avert the apocalypse.

Instead of answering, he worked his hands up across his shoulders and down one arm. He had to stop to get more soap in his hands, but then he was back at it, massaging soap into the webbing of his fingers.

He worked his hands down both arms that way, then back to his shoulders and down his chest. “Doing okay Cas?” He asked softly as he continued to soap his stomach.

“Much better.”

When Dean looked up there was heat in Castiel’s eyes. Color flushed his cheeks but Dean could still see the pale underneath it. “I uh… turn around. I can wash your back.”

Castiel nodded and turned, steadier on his feet than he had been. He tried not to think about what he was doing as he lathered his hands up once more and began working his fingers into the muscled flesh of the angel’s neck.

“First massage?”

Castiel’s head nodded slightly but the sound that erupted from his throat was more moan than answer. Dean couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips, because as nervous as he was he knew the angel was enjoying this part. He worked the tension in his shoulders, then moved to work the muscles on either side of his spine. It was harder to work in the shower, but skin to skin was probably better for Cas’ needs and it was easier to explain than if Sam walked in to find them naked on the bed with Dean giving the angel a massage.

He dropped slowly to his knees as he lathered up Castiel’s legs, making sure that none of the ectoplasm had soaked through his clothes to reach skin. Not that it would have still clung after that long in the shower, but Dean was nothing if not thorough.

He was just sitting Castiel’s foot on the ground when the angel turned. Dean looked up and there was no more averting his eyes. Castiel’s eyes spoke volumes but his body’s response was obvious as Dean looked up from his knees.

“Dean,”

There was a desperate plea in his voice and Dean didn’t try to think it through. He’d started the apocalypse. He refused to become Michael’s vessel. He doubted seducing an angel was going to get him in any more trouble with the big guy than he already was.

His hand gripped the base of Castiel’s cock and he was licking around the head, water spraying over his lips from the shower above. Castiel moaned and Dean swallowed him down, his tongue working patterns into the man’s skin. His hand stroked his thighs, and then rolled his balls slowly, teasingly as he sucked his cock deeper and deeper.

The angel began to tremble and Dean wrapped his hands around his hips, steadying him there until Castiel’s orgasm hit. Dean continued to suck him through it, never letting up the pressure until the angel was shivering under his touch.

“Dean,” the angel tried again.

“Shhh…” Dean said as he stood, turning the angel back around to face the shower wall. He didn’t know what the angel wanted to say, but he knew the look in his eyes, the need to express what he was feeling and Dean couldn’t. He just couldn’t. “Gonna touch you Cas.”

He found the soap again and worked up a lather, kneading it into Castiel’s cheeks, his fingers working closer and closer to the center before he let his fingers brush against his entrance. He pressed the tip of his finger against it, pressing slightly as Castiel let out a soft moan into the shower wall.

It was all the encouragement Dean needed and he slid one finger inside the angel. He took his time, loosening the angel up, pressing a second and third finger in before deciding he was ready. He slicked his heavy cock with soap and then he was fucking long and slow into Castiel.

Castiel’s forehead never left the bathroom wall, but he braced on hand on the wall and the other reached back, fingers leaving bruises in Dean’s skin as he tried to pull him closer. Dean adjusted his stance and he found Castiel’s prostate, hammering into it until the bathroom was filled with Castiel’s murmurs.

It didn’t take long for Dean’s thrusts to lose their rhythm, for the tight body surrounding him to clench down hard as Castiel came again. Dean rode it out, his hips thrusting until his own orgasm hit, forehead pressed to the back of the Castiel’s neck, painting the inside of the angel.

He took a few minutes to get himself under control before he slowly pulled out. Castiel made a small grunt at that but Dean turned quickly, cleaning himself up under the steady stream of water. He felt Castiel get out of the shower on his own and he didn’t try to put off the conversation any longer.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, heading into the other room to face Cas. He came to a stop as the smell of pizza hit his nostrils and he realized Sam was rummaging through his bag and throwing clean clothes on the bed for Castiel.

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled. “Library was closed today, some local holiday apparently. Got dinner instead.”

Dean nodded, feeling completely off kilter. Sam didn’t seem to mind because he just plowed ahead as Dean threw on some clean clothes.

“So Cas, you look better.”

“I am well Sam. Thank you for your concern.”

“Right.” Sam sat at the table, grabbing for the pizza box as his brother and the angel finished dressing. “Good to know we figured out how to get rid of the effects of the ectoplasm.” He said between bites.

“Yeah.” With no other option, Dean took a seat next to his brother and grabbed for his own slice. Castiel took the seat next to Dean, looking oddly human with wet hair and Sam’s tee shirt and sweats on.

Dean sunk his teeth into the hot pizza just in time for Sam to start talking again.

“And you two finally figured the rest of it out?”

Dean nearly choked but when he looked over at Castiel there was an open, almost hopeful expression on his face. He knew he could toss it all off, that he could make some comment about Cas getting what he needed. They’d know it for the bullshit that it was, but they’d let him get away with it anyway. He was tired of running from it though, tired of the frustration and need and he didn’t want to figure out how to do without Castiel once he’d had him.

“Yeah.” He said softly, smiling at the angel. “We figured that part out too.”

 


End file.
